geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Unofficial Geometry Dash Wiki
|- ! style="background-color:blue; color:#fff;" |About the Game |- |Geometry Dash is a 2013 mobile game and Steam game developed by Sweden-based developer Robert Topala, and published by his company RobTop Games. It is a rhythm-based running game which currently has 21 levels. But what's unique about this game (Super Mario Maker wasn't first :() is that you can create your own levels, whereas you can use a special building tool to build unique and exciting levels. They can even get rated by RobTop, the creator himself, which allows you to get official rewards for completing the level. If you're hyped, download Geometry Dash now and as always, enjoy the game! :D |- ! style="background-color:blue; color:#fff;" |Portal |- | |- ! style="background-color:blue; color:#fff;" |Helping out |- |Here are the current things you can do to help out this wiki right now! * Improve Stub pages Plasma Pulse Finale, Erebus, Knobbelboy, etc. |- ! style="background-color:blue; color:#fff;" |Staff Members |- |'Staff Members' are volunteers in this wiki who help revert vandalism in this wiki and personally help the founder of this wiki improve this wiki. Contact any of them for help if you want to report vandalism, violation of this wiki's guidelines, or if you have a quick question. Be sure to check to see if the users you're about to contact are inactive! Parkour2906='Parkour2906' is a very experienced wiki editor and also the founder of this wiki. He's experienced in CSS, JavaScript, Templates, Geometry Dash, and god knows what else. He's an occasional gamer, wiki editor, and Geometry Dash player. Contact his message wall for help! * Motto: "No obstacle or demon is impossible as long as you keep trying." * Speciality: Designing this wiki with CSS and JS, editting low-faith articles, and pretty much anything else. |-|GD Protostar='Protostar' on YouTube, GD Protostar in-game, Protostar is a Vietnamese player and an admin on this wiki who purely dedicates himself to making the Geometry Dash wikis great again. He's very active in wikis and your classic Geometry Dash player. * Speciality: Expanding the Achievement Section in articles about players and making minor edits such as removing red-links and minor spelling mistakes. |-|S3lsunBlu3='S3lsunBlu3' is an experinced wiki editor and an admin on this wiki, as an admin on the Monstercat Wiki also, he's experienced in wiki editting and a trustworthy editor. He also makes music and is notable as an extreme demon slayer. * Speciality: Improving low-faith articles. |-|NørskXFaZed='NørskXFaZed', also known as ILIFaZedILI in-game, FaZed is a very skilled Italian player, having beaten Bloodbath and Phobos. He's a fairly decent editor and hasa huge oppurtunity to revert vandalism as a content moderator and a discussion moderator. * Speciality: TBA |-|Meow2BowWow='Meow2BowWow', also known as Electr1cB0wW0w in-game, is an expreienced wiki editor, always striving to improve low-faith pages to make everything high-faith. It's her job to enforce the Discussions and the rules and guidelines as a content and a discussions moderator, so if you need help or want to report violation of the rules, go report to her! She also occasionally plays the Just Dance games, as seen by her tag "Just Dancer". * Motto: "This is your Wiki. Don't sit by when others need help!" * Speciality: Enforcing the rules and guidelines and findind ways to improve pages even farther. |-|God-Serena17='God-Serena17', also known as Kabuto GD in-game, is an experienced wiki editor and creator who is also the founder of this wiki's Discord Group. It is his job to make this wiki a better place as an admin. * Speciality: Improving Low-Faith pages and creating templates. |- ! style="background-color:blue; color:#fff;" |Trending News |- | Sound_Wave_Destroyer.jpg|SWD Verified!|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzesibBXJ4I|linktext=A New Sonic Wave remake is verified by Meatius. Titan_Complex.PNG|Titan Complex Verified!|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuyJ5B1wejw||linktext=The 'cursed" megacollab is finally verified by MrDash after 15 months. Antares_Zanna83.PNG|Antares Verified!|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYV_WnzEFPE|linktext=An extreme demon by Zanna83 is verified by Aquiver... |} |- ! style="background-color:blue; color:#fff;" |Twitter |- | |} Category:Main Pages Category:Browse Category:Unofficial Geometry Dash Wiki